dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kyūkyoku no Battle
piosenka wykonywana w odcinku specjalnym Dragon Ball Super, podczas walki Son Gokū z Jirenem. Później grano ten utwór w czasie walki Gokū z Kale, Kaflą i Jirenem. Piosenkę wykonuje Akira Kushida, autorem słów jest Yukinojo Mori, za muzykę odpowiada zespół ZENTA, za aranżację Takatsugu Wakabayashi. right right Słowa カカカカ勝ちだぜ グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル 意味はないさ 戦うだけ カカカカ勝ちだぜ グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル ババババばっかだめ ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン宿命を笑え やがて自我が無になるまで﻿ Pisownia łacińska ka ka ka ka kachi daze gun gun gun wo muki jan jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru imi wa naisa tatakau dake (X 3) zan zan zan zan zankoku na jan jan byan byan shukumei wo warae yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made ka ka ka ka kachi daze gun gun gun wo muki jan jan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru imi wa naisa tatakau dake (X 3) zan zan zan zan zankoku na jan jan byan byan shukumei wo warae yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made﻿ Tłumaczenie Zwycięstwo armii wymaga ofiary, ofiary, ofiary, ofiary W ostatecznej bitwie Bez powodu To tylko walka Cieszę się, że poznałem niesamowitych gości Czy mogę pokazać ci moją siłę? Najwyższa moc, przekraczanie granic Do chwili, gdy bogowie też to poczują Niebo, niebo, niebo i Ziemia Wszystkie uczucia zanikają Zwycięstwo armii wymaga ofiary, ofiary, ofiary, ofiary W ostatecznej bitwie Bez powodu To tylko walka Do póki moje morale nie upadną (nie złamią mojego ego) Uwolniony cały potencjał Limity zostały na nowo przekroczone Odrzucenie sumienia, by walczyć dalej Zwycięstwo armii wymaga ofiary, ofiary, ofiary, ofiary W ostatecznej bitwie To to to nie zabawa Jeśli jeśli jest to okrutne Śmiejesz się z mojego przeznaczenia Bez powodu, to tylko walka Do póki moje morale nie upadną (nie złamiesz mojego ego) Oryginalna piosenka カカカカ勝ちだぜ グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル 意味はないさ 戦うだけ 不思議な感覚に襲われるんだ 心の奥底から声がするんだ みなぎる力＊を 力 パワー カカカカ勝ちだぜ グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル 意味はないさ 戦うだけ すげぇ奴との闘いの中で冷静さ傲慢しぶどさ すげぇ奴との闘いの中で冷静さ傲慢しぶとさ 逃れられない運命の中で 上り詰めろ！ カカカカ勝ちだぜ グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル グングングングンを向き ジャンジャンビャンビャン究極のバトル ババババばっかだめ ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン宿命を笑え やがて自我が無になるまで ﻿ Pisownia łacińska oryginału Kakakaka-gachida ze Gungungungun o muki Janjanbyanbyan kyūkyoku no batoru Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake Fushigina kankaku ni osowa reru nda Kokoro no okusoko kara koe ga suru nda Minagiru chikara* o Chikara pawā Kakakaka-gachida ze Gungungungun o muki Janjanbyanbyan kyūkyoku no batoru Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake Suge ~e yakko to no tatakai no naka de reisei-sa gōman shibudo sa Suge ~e yakko to no tatakai no naka de reisei-sa gōman shibuto-sa Nogare rarenai unmei no naka de Noboritsumero! Kakakaka-gachida ze Gungungungun o muki Janjanbyanbyan kyūkyoku no batoru Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake Babababa bakka dame Zanzanzanzan zankokuna Janjanbyanbyan shukumei o warae yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made Tłumaczenie oryginału Zwy, zwy, zwy, zwycięstwo Na nie na nie zorientowany Jan jan bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia Po prostu walcz! Uderzenie tajemniczego uczucia To jest głos z głębi mojego serca Moc zapominania Elektryczność Zwy, zwy, zwy, zwycięstwo Na nie na nie zorientowany Jan jan bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia Po prostu walcz! Chłodny i arogancki w czasie walki Chłód i arogancja w czasie mojej walki z nim Przeznaczenie przed, którym nie można uciec Dalej, chodź! Zwy, zwy, zwy, zwycięstwo Na nie na nie zorientowany Jan jan bian bian ostateczna bitwa Zwy, zwy, zwy, zwycięstwo Na nie na nie zorientowany Jan jan bian bian ostateczna bitwa Bez bez bez bez bez zabawy O o o o o okrutny Jan jan bian bian bezlitosny los do póki moje ego nie przestanie istnieć! =Oficjalna wersja radiowa i telewizyjna= Pisownia oryginalna ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 意味はないさ 戦うだけ 出会えて嬉しいぜ すげえヤツに 教えてくれるかい 俺の強さを パワー全開 限界x突破 ここから先は 神もただ ポカーン ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 マッマッマッマッマジかよ テンテンテンテン天も地も ジャンジャンビャンビャン 火柱に融ける 意味はないさ 戦うだけさ やがて自我が無になるまで 拳が逸れるたび 空が割れる 全てを壊したら 何が生まれる 一撃必殺 一千万回 身体ズタボロ どこでやめりゃいいの ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 バッバッバッバッ馬鹿だね ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン 宿命を笑え 元気玉がみなぎる限り 光放て永遠まで 存在覚醒 限界再生 意識を超えて 戦いは続く マッマッマッマッマジかよ テンテンテンテン天も地も ジャンジャンビャンビャン 火柱に融ける ガッガッガッガッガチだぜ グングングングン群を抜き ジャンジャンビャンビャン 究極の聖戦「バトル」 バッバッバッバッ馬鹿だね ザンザンザンザン残酷な ジャンジャンビャンビャン 宿命を笑え 意味はないさ 戦うだけさ やがて自我が無になるまで Pisownia łacińska Ga ga ga ga gachi daze Gun gun gun gun gun wo nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Imi ha nai sa tatakau dake Deaete ureshii ze sugee yatsu ni Oshiete kureru kai ore no tsuyosa wo Pawaa zenkai genkai toppa Koko kara saki ha kami mo tada pokaan sa Ga ga ga ga gachi daze Gun gun gun gun gun wo nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru Imi ha nai sa tatakau dake sa Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made Kobushi ga soreru tabi sora ga wareru Subete wo kowashitara nani ga umareru Ichigeki hissatsu issen man kai Karada zutaboro doko de yamerya ii no Ga ga ga ga gachi daze Gun gun gun gun gun wo nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ba ba ba ba baka da ne Zan zan zan zan zankoku na Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae Genki dama ga minagiru kagiri Hikari hanate eien made Sonzai kakusei genkai saisei Ishiki wo koete tatakai ha tsudzuku Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru Ga ga ga ga gachi daze Gun gun gun gun gun wo nuki Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru Ba ba ba ba baka da ne Zan zan zan zan zankoku na Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae Imi ha nai sa tatakau dake sa Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made Tekst angielski Ti-ti-ti-ti-time to fight Sta-sta-sta-sta-stand above the rest Jyan jyan byan byan the Ultimate Battle Has no meaning, it is just fighting I'm glad I got to meet amazing guys like you Is it alright if I show off my strength? Full power, breaking limits From this point on, the Gods will watch in awe Ti-ti-ti-ti-time to fight Sta-sta-sta-sta-stand above the rest Jyan jyan byan byan the Ultimate Battle Has no meaning, it is just fighting Se-se-se-se-seriously? He-he-he-he-Heaven and Earth Jyan jyan byan byan will burn in pillars of fire There is no meaning, it is just fighting Until ego turns to nothingness When my fist goes astray, the sky breaks When everything is destroyed, what is born? One-hit kill ten million times When my body is tattered and broken, where can I stop and rest? Ti-ti-ti-ti-time to fight Sta-sta-sta-sta-stand above the rest Jyan jyan byan byan the Ultimate Battle Ho-ho-ho-ho-how foolish Ho-ho-ho-ho-how cruel Jyan jyan byan byan I'll laugh at fate When the Spirit Bomb is pushed to its limit It will shine eternally Existence awakened, limits reborn Surpassing consciousness, the fight continues Se-se-se-se-seriously? He-he-he-he-Heaven and Earth Jyan jyan byan byan will burn in pillars of fire Ti-ti-ti-ti-time to fight Sta-sta-sta-sta-stand above the rest Jyan jyan byan byan the Ultimate Battle Ho-ho-ho-ho-how foolish Ho-ho-ho-ho-how cruel Jyan jyan byan byan I'll laugh at fate It has no meaning, it is just fighting Until ego turns to nothingness Tekst polski Czas czas czas do walki Stań sań stań przeciw reszcie Jan jan Bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Cieszę się, że spotkałem takich silnych gości jak ty Czy będzie w porządku, kiedy pokażę swoją siłę Pełna moc, przekroczenie limitów Od tej chwili Bogowie będą patrzeć z podziwem Czas czas czas do walki Stań sań stań przeciw reszcie Jan jan Bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Na na na na poważnie Nie nie nie niebo i Ziemia Jan bian spalą się w słupach ognia To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Do póki moje ego nie zostanie unicestwione Kiedy moja pięść błądzi załamuje się niebo Kiedy wszystko jest zniszczone, co powstaje? Jedno uderzenie zabija miliony razy kiedy moje ciało jest w strzępach i połamane, gdzie mogę usiąść i odpocząć? Czas czas czas do walki Stań sań stań przeciw reszcie Jan jan Bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Jak jak jak głupi Jak jak jak okrutny Jan bian śmieję się z losu Kiedy pocisk energii witalnej rozrośnie się poza limity Rozbłyśnie na wieczność Zaistnienie, odbudowa granic Kontynuacja walki z nieprześcignioną świadomością Na na na na poważnie Nie nie nie niebo i Ziemia Jan bian spalą się w słupach ognia Czas czas czas do walki Stań sań stań przeciw reszcie Jan jan Bian bian ostateczna bitwa To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Jak jak jak głupi Jak jak jak okrutny Jan bian będę się śmiał z mojego losu To bez znaczenia, to tylko walka Do póki moje ego nie zostanie unicestwione Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS